Like It Was
"Like it Was" is the 51st episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary Mike Delfino has woken up from his coma, and has no recollection of the past two years, and Edie is there to fill in the blanks. Susan is still in the country with Ian, when she receives the news. Bree finds her family is anything but perfect. Lynette is determined not to let Parker quit baseball because he made a commitment, even though he's terrible at it. Carlos moves back into the Solis house, much to Gabrielle's displeasure. Plot Previously on Desperate Housewives *Orson finds Andrew, who explains what he had to do to survive out on the streets, before returning home to Bree. ("A Weekend in the Country") *Mike is run over during a hit-and-run accident. ("Remember") *Susan and Ian have sex for the first time, while staying at his holiday home. ("A Weekend in the Country") *Mike wakes up from his coma. ("A Weekend in the Country") Teaser Mike Delfino has awoken from his coma. Edie Britt was the first one to find out. Edie walks closer to Mike who then scares her by moving suddenly. Edie runs screaming down the hospital hallway telling the nurses at the reception desk that Mike is awake. We then see how the residents of Wisteria Lane learn about Mike's recovery; the nurse tells Mike's doctor, Lee Craig; Dr Craig rings his Aunt Ida; Ida tells Lynette; Lynette tells Tom; Tom sends a text message to Carlos; Carlos rings Gabrielle; Gabrielle rings Bree; Bree tells Danielle; and Danielle phones Julie. Julie then tries phoning her mother, Susan, who is away in a remote mountain lodge with her new boyfriend Ian. She has no reception and is busy taking a romantic bath with Ian. Act I Bree is eating breakfast with Andrew and Orson while Danielle works on her history fair project about Edward Sibley, the founder of Fairview. Bree tells Andrew she has come up with a "polite fiction" to explain to everybody where he's been, as she refuses to tell them he's been living on skid row sleeping in a cardboard box. Andrew asks why he has to go to the history fair, since it's a dumb school contest and Danielle's not going to win, as she never wins anything. Danielle retorts and asks him if it's weird eating food off of a plate, and suggests he could eat straight out of the garbage if that would be more comfortable. Bree tells Danielle to stop fighting with Andrew and to start thinking of an alibi for his absence. Danielle suggests saying Andrew joined a cult and the family had to kidnap and deprogram him. Bree sarcastically replies that Danielle's idea would spare the family some embarrassment and suggests adding in a killing spree too. Orson suggests saying Andrew was at drama camp to reflect his interest in the performing arts while giving the family a private joke about the drama of the actual situation. Andrew is still confused and asks why the family can't tell the truth (that he got out of line, Bree kicked him out, he lived on the street, and he came back home), to which Bree looks at Orson and says, "We'll need a name for this drama camp." Gabrielle is hosting a garage sale featuring menswear and sporting equipment. Carlos arrives and is visibly upset at the sight of her selling his stuff. Gabrielle explains to him she needs cash, and doesn't plan on selling her stuff. Furthermore, her lawyer told her what Carlos plans on offering for spousal support, and she tells Carlos that she can't live by on that. Carlos tells Gabrielle he is trying to be civil, as she advertises his golf clubs, cashmere gloves, and cufflinks, among other things. At the Scavo house, Lynette asks where Parker's uniform is, as his game is in an hour. Parker replies that he quit; he says he hates baseball and Tom said he could quit. Lynette disregards this and tells Parker that he's going to the game, even though Parker says he sucks at baseball and everyone knows it, so much so that they made up the position of backup far right fielder just for him. Lynette takes Parker to the backyard to improve his batting, and Tom walks out of the backyard and sees. Lynette and Tom argue about whether Parker should stick through the last five games because he made a commitment or be allowed to quit because he hates it and he also sucks. At the cabin, Susan is doing the dishes, and asks Ian if it's okay that they stay another day. They go over excuses they've been making to extend their stay at the cabin, which include the need for fresh air, and joke they could stay here until Christmas. Ian admits that when Susan smiles he thinks he could love her, and the two kiss. At Fairview Memorial Hospital, Edie is feeding Mike Jello. Edie mentions that the entire street is dying to see him, and Bree is even baking him a peach pie. Mike asks if Bree's the redhead, and starts remembering things about her, like how her husband is the doctor, Rex. Edie adds that Rex is dead. Mike, surprised, asks when that happened, and seems to forgotten that he spoke at Rex's funeral a year and a half ago, as he states Rex's death isn't possible because he met him right before his accident. Edie asks Mike what year it is, and he tells her it's 2004 - it's 2006. A doctor explains Mike has retrograde memory loss, caused by swelling of and frontal lobe damage to the brain, and mentions that patients typically lose several weeks, so the fact that Mike has lost 2 years may indicate the damage was more severe than the doctors had thought. The doctor tells Edie he might partially get his memory back, and that she can help by bringing some personal belongings such as photos and letters to help him remember some of the stuff he can't. Edie, seeing the opportunity, tells the doctor she's sure she can fill in a few blanks. Act II Lynette and Tom are watching Parker at a baseball game. Lynette brings up that Burnham Fox is looking for a new creative director, to which Tom replies that he thought they agreed on him following his dreams, which doesn't include him working for a PR firm. It's Parker's turn to bat, and the whole crowd and team grumble, while Lynette and Tom try to provide some encouragement. The woman standing next to Lynette tries to console her by saying Parker isn't bad - he's simply up against her neighbor's kid Nicky Abbott, the best pitcher in the league. Strike one. The crowd groans. Strike two. The crowd starts booing. Strike three. Tom hurries off to buy Parker some ice cream while Parker glares at Lynette. A few moments later, Nicky is 50 cents short for his cotton candy. Lynette steps in with $1 and pays for his cotton candy and asks him to walk with her and offers him $50 to help Parker hit the ball next time. Gabrielle drives home to find Carlos on her driveway with some news he wanted to deliver in person so he could see her face when she heard it. He announces that he's tired of fighting so he called his lawyer to tell him to give into her demands for spousal support. Gabrielle, surprised, thanks him and tells him to leave now that he's seen her reaction. Carlos tells her that's not all the news he has. He explains that meeting her demands for spousal support meant that he had to cut back on some expenses. Smiling, he opens his trunk, takes out his suitcase, and says, "Honey, I'm home." Back at the game, Parker is back up to bat. Nicky throws a slow ball, but Parker still misses. Strike one. Lynette is frustrated and the woman sitting next to her comments that Nicky's arm must be getting tired because that ball was kind of slow. Nicky tries again. Strike two. Nicky throws one last ball, and to everyone's surprise, and Lynette and Tom's delight, Parker manages to hit the ball...straight into Nicky's head, knocking him to the ground. As the team gathers around him, one of the team moms pulls the $50 bill from his pocket, and Nicky points to Lynette. Lynette grabs Tom and they hurry away. At the Fairview High School History Fair, Bree thanks Mr. Faladi for helping Danielle become interested in history, commenting that she's never worked so hard on a project before. Mr. Faladi tells Bree that Danielle is his favorite student, and, noticing Andrew, asks where he's been during his absence. Bree replies that he was at a very prestigious drama camp. Andrew is examining a history model inside a glass case and locks eyes with a man, Dr. Keck, looking into the case from the other side. The man asks if he knows Andrew, to which Andrew replies that the man once gave him a ride in his black sedan, the one with the reclining seats. The man's eyes widen and he hurries away from Andrew, nearly bumping into Orson in the process. Orson asks Andrew if he knows Dr. Keck, and he tells Orson that they met "at drama camp," admitting that he "performed for him once." Orson is incredulous, asking Andrew if he's sure it was Dr. Keck, because Dr. Keck is a very respected member of the community. Andrew smirks and says, "They all were." Back at home, Orson is roasting a marshmallow for some hot chocolate when Bree, working on an embroidery project, asks him what he and Andrew were talking about after she saw Dr. Keck run off. Orson tells Bree that he doesn't want any secrets between them but also promised Andrew he wouldn't tell anyone, so he asks Bree to not let Andrew know he told her. Bree agrees, and Orson tells her that when Andrew was on the streets, he didn't just beg for money; rather, he did things to earn it. Bree, oblivious, says that she's glad he has some work ethic. Orson continues to hint at what Andrew actually did, though Bree still doesn't get it. Finally, Orson tells her that what Andrew did is something people do all the time, and it's something he himself does with Bree, though he doesn't pay her for it. Bree's gasps in horror and immediately feels guilty and assumes fault for Andrew's actions because she pushed him away, while Orson tries to console her. Bree asks if Dr. Keck is treating Andrew for some disease, and Orson tells her Dr. Keck was probably one of Andrew's clients. Bree, like Orson, is at first incredulous, stating that Dr. Keck has a wife and a daughter and plays on Tom Scavo's bowling team. Orson is about to cut into the peach pie when Bree stops him, telling him that she made that pie for Mike. Orson, unaware that Mike had woken up from his coma until now, is visibly shaken. Act III In Gabrielle's house, Bree asks Gabrielle and Lynette if you should tell the wife if you know her husband has been unfaithful. Lynette says absolutely, because he could bring home a disease. Gabrielle says she wouldn't, claiming that women always say they want to know if their husbands are cheating but they always end up just resenting the person who tells them. Carlos walks past the ladies in a tank top and boxers and Bree asks Gabrielle if they are getting back together. Gabrielle excuses herself to talk to Carlos, and an argument accusing Gabrielle of not drying Carlos' clothes and Carlos peeing in Gabrielle's shampoo ensues. At the cabin, Susan and Ian lie in bed listening to French music, and Susan mentions how she'd love to go to France one day. Ian asks if she'd like to accompany him on a business trip next month to France. Susan initially refuses, saying she can't justify taking more time off, but eventually agrees to go. Susan then receives a call from Julie, although she can't quite hear what she's saying because the signal is really bad. When she realizes that Mike has woken up from his coma, she jumps out of bed to run to the hospital. At the Scavo house, Tom receives a call that Parker has been kicked off the team as a result of Lynette's bribe. Additionally, Nicky was kicked off of his team. Lynette and Tom start arguing about baseball, which turns into an argument about Tom and his efforts to find a job. Parker walks in and asks if they are fighting. Lynette says they weren't fighting but rather celebrating because Parker can quit baseball. However, Parker, thinking that he is finally improving, says he can't quit and asks Lynette to go practice baseball outside with him. Act IV Susan, believing that Mike is lying and bed and wondering where she is, is running to bring her things to Ian's car. She urges Ian to hurry faster. As he walks back to the cabin to retrieve more stuff, Susan comments that she bets Ian would be moving faster if Jane were awake. Ian stops, looks at her, and resumes walking. Back at the hospital, Edie is showing Mike photos out of a photo album and stumbles across a photo of him and Susan. She asks if he remembers Susan at all, and he comments that she's pretty and the nurses told him she visited him a lot, and he reasons that they were close. Edie decides to lie to Mike and say Susan was a tramp who treated him like dirt and strung him along while sleeping with other guys. When Mike asks why Susan visited him all the time then, Edie adds that Susan's also a bit of a stalker, and tells Mike that he must never forget that Susan is a liar. Outside of Mike's room, Orson peers into the window, and the doctor tells him that Mike has suffered from significant memory loss. Act V Carlos, carrying groceries, tries to unlock the door with his key, only to find that his key doesn't work. Talking to Carlos from inside the house, Gabrielle tells him that she had all the locks changed. Carlos picks up a deck chair and throws it to break a window and gain entry to his house, while Gabrielle calls 911 on an intruder in her home. Carlos, now handcuffed, tries to explain to the police officers his situation. Sympathetic to Carlos, the officers decide to unlock his handcuffs, and Gabrielle swats the police officers in response, resulting in her being handcuffed and carried off in the police car for assaulting the officers. Lynette is at the coach's house and begs him to let Parker play again. The coach says he'll allow it if Lynette gets the team new helmets, and Lynette goes to get her checkbook. Bree greets Vera, Dr. Keck's wife, at her home with some shortbread biscuits and Vera invites her inside. Bree tells Vera about Dr. Keck's relationship with Andrew because she thought Vera would want to know. Vera tells Bree that she didn't really care to know, but sarcastically thanks her for painting such a vivid picture. In turn, Vera tells Bree that she's been sitting on a secret about Bree's family: Danielle has been sleeping with her history teacher, Mr. Faladi. At another game, Parker is up to bat. Lynette tells Tom while she is supportive of Tom following his dreams, she can't help but resent Tom a little sometimes because he gets to chase his dreams while she's stuck in advertising to support the family. Hearing this, Tom tells Lynette that he'll looking into the Burnham Fox advertising position she had been mentioned, but Lynette refuses to let him, telling him to chase his dreams, which she will support 99% of the time. To everyone's surprise, Parker hits the ball and is rounding the bases when he falls and sprains his ankle, making him sit out for the rest of the season. Carlos visits Gabrielle at jail and tells her he posted Gabrielle's bail and they leave. On the way home, Carlos tells Gabrielle that he still loves her. Gabrielle tells Carlos that she doesn't love him back, and hasn't for a very long time. Carlos refuses to believe her and says she's just saying that to hurt him. Gabrielle replies that if she wanted to hurt him, she would tell him about last weekend, when she slept with John Rowland. Hearing this, Carlos carries Gabrielle out of the car and leaves her on the side of the road. Bree and Danielle are arguing about her relationship with Mr. Faladi. Danielle storms out of the house and Bree sits on the stairs, defeated. Andrew tries to console Bree as she tells him that she's tired of feeling like the worst mom and that she's done the best she could to teach her kids right from wrong, and asks Andrew why it "isn't taking." Andrew replies that it worked, in that he and Danielle know right from wrong - they just chose wrong. Bree asks why, and Andrew tells her that when you start to push a kid one way, sometimes the other way just looks more entertaining. Bree puts her arm around Andrew and tells him that if he ever wants to talk about his time away from home, there's nothing he can't tell her. Andrew thanks her, but says not right now. Susan arrives at the hospital with Ian and rushes to go see Mike. Ian tells her that it's not his fault she wasn't there when he woke up, and that he knows how she's feeling. Susan tells him that's impossible, and that for six months she has prayed every day for Mike to wake up and accuses Ian of making her give up on Mike. She angrily tells Ian that nothing should have ever happened between the two of them, which angers Ian who tells her to not say that because she's the best thing that's happened to him in years. Susan apologizes, tells him she knows how he feels, but says, "It's Mike. It's my Mike." Hearing this, Ian tells her she should go, and Susan thanks him before running into the hospital. Act VI Susan runs to Mike's room and is thrilled that he's awake, although Mike doesn't seem nearly as thrilled. Susan asks if something's wrong, and Mike tells her that honestly, he doesn't remember her. He says he remembers moving to Fairview and meeting people, but after that, nothing. Susan tells him everything will be okay, because she'll help him remember, but Mike tells her he's tired. Susan says she'll just visit him tomorrow, but Mike tells her he'd rather she didn't, as he has therapy, and suggests maybe next week. Susan leaves the room looking devastated. Epilogue As Susan leaves Mike's room, Edie walks to enter his room. Andrew tells his friends drama camp was awesome, with zero supervision. Gabrielle's lawyer tells Carlos' lawyer that Carlos can have the photo albums, as the photo albums hold no sentimental value for her. Lynette tells some neighbors that Parker only quit the baseball team because he hurt his ankle. Over some biscuits and tea, Vera tells some of her friends that Howard has to "work late again tonight," but he does it all for the family. Mike asks Edie if she thinks he was in love with Susan, and Edie tells him she really doesn't. Notes *Andrea Bowen appears briefly in this episode with only one scene, but she has no speaking lines. *Although credited, Austin McCann (Josh Henderson), Preston Scavo (Brent Kinsman), and Porter Scavo (Shane Kinsman) do not appear in this episode. *When Susan and Ian are in bed, Edith Piaf's song Non, je ne regrette rien can briefly be heard. *The episode title, Like It Was is that of a song from the Stephen Sondheim musical Merrily We Roll Along. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:TV-PG